


Go Jump in a Lake

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [110]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Backstory, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It's not like someone like Nate Ford was going to go jump in a lake. Or dabble with magic, all that good Irish blood notwithstanding.





	Go Jump in a Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Heroes needed a bit of a hands-on touch and it's not like someone like Nate Ford was going to go jump in a lake. Or dabble with magic, all that good Irish blood notwithstanding.

It would probably take some fiddling with time to get her where she needed to be to do anything for him or for his team. Sadly, it's not like the nation crying out for real justice was about to hand over power to the wielder of an anointed sword either.

Something more fundamental, more vigilante.

A band of thieves.

Parker, she named herself and was born.


End file.
